The Best Days Of Lucy And Leo's Love
by SleepingLeo
Summary: A LucyXLeo fanfic I thought it would be good to write down
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one this is my first fan fiction I hope you like it all credit goes to the auther of Fairy Tail and his possible colleges

The Best Days of Lucy and Leo's Love

Letters to Mom:

Hi Mom _**Lucy**_ here it has been over a month after the **Nirvana** incident me and _**Loki**_ or should I say _**Leo**_ have been well I guess I should start at the beginning of what would be the best part of my life and his.

"And so then I told _**Natsu**_ that his odds of finding a girl made out of fire is slim to none" _**Leo**_ was saying after he told this hilarious joke to _**Lucy**_ who never was interested in _**Leo's**_ jokes finally laughed at one of his jokes. This surprised _**Lucy**_ and even more shocked _**Leo**_, but as **_Leo_** was very well trained with women he was able to recover fast and reply "ha _**Lucy**_ your laugh is very cute".

After this comment _**Lucy's**_ face went to a small blush to full on embarrassment "_**L**_-_**Leo**_ are you flirting with me" and after a few seconds _**Leo**_ took _**Lucy's**_ chin inside his palm and guided her eye's to his and said so sincerely "yes I'm flirting with you princess the fact is ever since you saved me from myself and the contract I started falling in love with you" _**Lucy**_ looked away not knowing what to say after a minute and whispered "what do you mean you started falling in love with me".

So once aging _**Leo**_ guided _**Lucy**_ face toward his and replied "Don't you remember how brave you were to stand up to the Celestial King and summoned all mine and your celestial friends to give me a second chance and so this is how I'm goanna repay you and show that I really love you." Then after _**Leo**_ said that _**Lucy**_ was about to look away, but _**Leo**_ lifted her chin and started to kiss her lightly on her lips that lasted long enough that the fishermen going down the river started to cheer and whistle.

Which only made _**Lucy**_ more embarrassed since the heat of his lips on hers also made her head start to spin and so she had to solve the problem fast thus she rammed her fist in his stomach, but _**Leo**_ who was able to woo any fine lady was token back by the blow because to him that was not a player's kiss, but a kiss of true love. After he got his wind back _**Leo**_ apologized to _**Lucy**_ "sorry I was moving too fast" _**Lucy**_ who knew his type shouted "Moving too fast I know you _**Leo**_ you want to make a quick relationship and scamper off for days and come back and say it never happened." Now this hurt _**Leo's**_ heart so bad that he didn't say anything and so _**Lucy**_ thought she was right and caught him in his scheme started to storm off.

Usually she would be right but _**Leo**_ who has fallen for _**Lucy**_ didn't let her get too far because he grabbed her hand and pulled her body closed to his. _**Lucy**_ was shocked for it wasn't the move but the speed of the move that shocked her and _**Leo**_ lifted her head and whispered into her ear "_**Lucy**_ my princess this is not a game that I'm playing like I said I said after you saved me from myself I couldn't repay you and so a couple of weeks after the contract I started falling in love with you _**Lucy**_ so please don't be mad."

Sorry have to stop here I'm already getting on the second page please write reviews ~_**SleepingLeo**_~


	2. Chapter 2

Letters to mom:

Mom how can I not be mad at him when he is so sincere and I know it is a cliché but I say the truth in his eyes and now continuing on from where I left off

"Leo I'm sorry that I flipped out on you it's so hard to trust you since before finding out you were a celestial being that you were the biggest player in Fairy Tail." As Lucy looked into her companion's eyes she saw a I know you're right and I regret it look. Leo started to blush a little since Lucy was staring in his eyes to him felt like an eternity, but in truth could have been at least two minutes. As the staring continued Lucy and Leo's hearts synchronized at the same pace which to each of them was faster than a humming bird's beating wings.

"Lucy has anyone told you that during twilight and night time you more beautiful than any desert flower I have sent you as a thank you gift." As Lucy was rummaging through her memory's she pictured the rare and exotic flower's Leo pick for her in one of the missions they were on with Natsu and Happy, and Leo would never forget her reaction "ha and you look more cuter when your face turns from pink to crimson red" Lucy who was pretty much immune to being embarrassed since she does hang out with Natsu.

Since she was embarrassed and still being held by Leo buried her face in his chest. Leo who loved Lucy started stroking her hair and holding her close, but didn't realized that he hit a well protected nerve until he felt Lucy's tears on his shirt. "Hey Lucy what is wrong is it cause I was flirting with you to much." Lucy who never had experienced this type of care not even from her own father told Leo through his shirt "Leo thank you for being here with me tonight you probably think I'm a crybaby and a unlovable hag for how I treated you." Leo who can't stand a nice looking girl berate herself pulled Lucy's face out of his shirt and coat and brought it up to his and very quietly whispered "Lucy you are not a crybaby when you cry it means you care or are expressing pain or sadness these tear doesn't make you a unlovable hag or the fact that most of the stuff you did I brought upon myself." Lucy started to cry harder and tried to get out of Leo's grip to bury her face in his shirt, but instead he brought her face closer to his and Leo told her while Lucy was looking in his eye's "Princess don't cry no more it ruins the lovely make-up you're wearing."

As Lucy was distracted by his words Leo bent in and kissed her lightly at first and harder the second time. Lucy's heart was pounding faster than before the combined heat of their lips and body's together made her flush and become sick and as they pulled back Leo caught a glimpse of her state and concern took over his face "Lucy are you ok."Lucy wasn't sure she felt sick but knew she didn't get sick from Leo "Must have been the shrimp at the dine….." and in the middle of the word diner Lucy passed out, but would of hit her head hard unless Leo caught her as Leo tried to revive her into the waking world he felt her forehead and yelped in pain and thought she needed to get to Fairy Tail and fast.

I really wanted to write more but I consider my chapters as episodes and so I thought here would be a good cliffhanger after reading don't forget to post a review and thank you for reading ~SleepingLeo~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry about not updating for a while here is the next chapter

Leo rushed Lucy to Fairy Tale to get immediate medicate and as he busted down the door he yelled "Mirajane where are you Lucy needs help fast." as he lay Lucy on a table Mirajane walks toward him slowly at first wondering what all the commotion and then see Lucy on the table sweating and panting hard "Leo what happened" and so Leo told Mirajane the basics of the story "and so that's what happened" Mirajane stood there and laughed. Leo looked at her with shock and confusion "Mirajane this isn't something to be laughing about." and so Mirajane walked away and came back with a small book "here read this this should give you some insight on whats happening.". The small book that Mirajane gave him was entitled "what to be expected when celestials have relations with humans", and so Leo started to read the book "chapter one states that for the first couple of romantic interactions the human will have a slight fever and will feel ill for a couple of days." and so when he finished the book which he was surprised that the book was only one chapter he started laughing "man that scared me.". As he stopped laughing he noticed Lucy finally waking up as she finally open her eyes he was right there beside her "Leo what happened." and so Leo gave the small book to Lucy and told her to read it as she finished reading it she wrapped her arms around Leo and whispered in his ear "well I guess we will have to get passed this sick stage."

okay. guys I thought this would be a nice place to stop and sorry about not updating for a while


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry everybody for a long time without updating there is only two things that kept me from updating besides being lazy and its high school and my girl friend so without further ado here is chapter four

A couple of hours after Lucy woke she slipped back into a coma her symptoms came back worse then before. "Makarov how is Lucy." "Well Loki do you want the good news or the bad." "Well Makarov first of all I'm Leo not Loki and I would like both if you don't mind." as Makarov turned around very slow and dramatic he said in a grave voice "Lucy's condition is getting worse and if we don't do anything she will die." this news came to Leo like a little bomb exploding in his chest " and whats the good news." "well there is a chance she might live, but the plant that I need to make the medication well lets just say that if you go and get it there is a 25% chance you will never come back." as Leo heard this news he ran to Makarov and lifted him up to his eye's and in a pleading voice he said "Makarov please tell me where I can find this plant I will not let Lucy die." "I won't let her die two." "That makes me three." as Leo turned around there in the infirmary entrance stood Natsu and Happy. "Natsu, Happy thank you." "No need to thank me Leo: Lucy is apart of Fairy Tale so weather I like it or not I'm going to help you." This this new statement Leo realized that he has a rival for Lucy's Love.

I know this chapter is short but I thought where I ended it was the best place to end it.

Note: I do not own any characters or the Fairy Tale franchise

This chapter is dedicated to My Girl Friend who also got me into Fan Fiction and thanks aging for reading and for your patients.

~SleepingLeo~


	5. Chapter 5

OK so here is chapter five once aging I'm sorry for chapter four for taking way to long to be published (or uploaded) so without delay here is chapter five

Note: I don't own the name Fairy Tale or any of the character I just put them in the fan-fiction

"So Makarov what is this plant called." "Well Leo this plant is called the Sun Lotus and the reason why this plant is so dangerous to collect is what the first word implies." "Oh so does that mean we will have to go to the sun to get it nyah." as Happy was interrupting Makarov he was pulling out a map "As I was saying the only place the Sun Lotus grows is in a cave called Hell's hall." "Hell's hall huh guess that means more food for me." Natsu said with a grin on his face "But Natsu if you eat a lot you will exploded nyah." Happy implied. Seven minutes went by as Happy and Natsu went on with there useless talking Leo couldn't take much more of there jabbering and there time wasting he took the map out of Makarov's hands and yelled at Happy and Natsu "Hey if you guys wanted to help I suggest that you stop your useless jabbering and start walk we don't have anymore time to waste then you guys already have." and with that comment Happy and Natsu walked out of Fairy Tale with Leo "Hey Leo are you and Lucy going out." with this comment coming from Natsu Leo stopped dead in his tracks "Yes we are why the sudden interest Natsu." "Well Leo at the state your in if Lucy died you would be a wreck so when we get this Sun Lotus I want to wish you guys the best of luck." with that statement coming from Natsu Leo had misjudged Natsu for being a rival for Lucy's Love. "come on Leo were wasting Daylight." and as they left town the party has come to new understanding of each other.

Once aging short chapter thought it would be great to stop there and I want to thank everybody who reads this for reading this

~SleepingLeo~


	6. Chapter 6

OK here is Chapter 6 you the fans of the story are probably ticked off for me not updating forever so without further delay chapter 6 is here to stay

Letters To Mom: Dear Mom on the second day Leo and Natsu left towards Hells Hall I fell into a unbreakable coma I hope they make it in time to save me

"We their yet Leo" "Yea Leo we their yet Nyah". This unreasonable and yet slightly comedic blabbering went on for a good part of an hour as this was finally getting on Leo's nerves they reached the gates to Hells Hall. "Yes Natsu and Happy we're finally here now lets get inside and get that flower." as they ventured forward toward the center of Hells Hall face countless traps and Natsu's joy of all of them being fire based got into them on purposely until they changed into a water/steam traps. After hours of walking they finally got to the point in Hells Hall where the Sun Lotus blooms, But it seems they aren't the only ones looking for this extremely rare and expensive flower. "Ha just one of the Sun Lotus will bring the Fox Fang billions of dollars ain't that right Loki." "Yea not to mention more ex guild members to recruit to are Dark Guild ain't that right Shadow."

"psst hey Natsu looks like their trying to get some Sun Lotus as well I say we sneak up..." as Leo was trying to finish his sentence Natsu stood up and yell "HEY W NEED THAT SUN LOTUS FOR LUCY YOU CAN"T TAKE ALL OF IT." this sudden voice out of nowhere took the Dark Guild by surprise as they tried to figure out where it came from Natsu leaped out of the rock cloister that they were hiding behind. "ha look Loki he thinks hes people. Now mister we may be a Dark Guild and would love to box your ears, but we have rules the name you said sounded like a girls name and well if there is a girl in need then we have no problem helping you out ain't that right Loki." as Shadow was look at where Loki was supposed to be was heading for the exit and called out behind him "make sure you get enough for a hefty profit." "ah Loki such a nice guy his heart is as warm as a piece of dry ice but when it comes to money as long as he gets a cut he doesn't care how its done as long as it gets done." When Leo found it necessary to come out of hiding he went and picked a few Sun Lotus flowers and left back to Fairy Tale

Like I say thought it would be a good idea to stop here

**Note:** I do not own any Fairy Tale characters or the show the only original characters in this are Loki and Shadow who are not apart of Fairy Tale that I know of these (this Loki is obviously not Leo when he was known as Loki his name was token from the Norse god of trickery). characters will only have minor appearances or are going to be in the story when I deem necessary to the plot of this Fan Fiction and this chapter was only made cause my girlfriend who got me into fan fiction writing asked me to continue so I finally got around to it.

~SleepingLeo~


End file.
